portalesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
GLaDOS
"Okay, look: We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret, but I think we can put our differences behind us; for science... you monster." Click Para Escuchar GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System en inglés, Forma de Vida Genética y Sistema Operativo de Disco en español) es un sistema computacional y el núcleo central de Aperture Science, es la guía del Centro de Desarrollo y la principal antagonista de Portal y parte de Portal 2. GLaDOS es la mente en disco de Caroline la asistente de Cave Johnson Luego de que Wheatley toma el control de las instalaciones. GLaDOS se convierte en aliada de Chell. En la campaña cooperativa, ella es la guía e instructora de Atlas y P-Body. Biografía Antecedentes La aparición mas antigua del nombre "GLaDOS" es en 1982, donde la version 1.07, y mas tarde la 1.07a y la 1.09, estaba operando el Proceso de Aplicación de Sujeto de Prueba del Centro de Desarrollo de Aperture Science. La relacion precisa entre esta version de GLaDOS y la que aparece en Portal se mantiene desconocida. Apariciones * Portal * Portal 2 Apariencia Aunque en la parte final del juego puedes ver un tipo de robot colgante que resulta ser GLaDOS, ésta se extiende a través de todo Aperture Science por medio de cámaras, torretas, y otros dispositivos. Podíamos decir que GLaDOS presenta una aspecto robótico de color blanco brillante con unas esferas colgando en ella. Personalidad y Habilidades GLaDOS es bastante manipuladora y algo sádica. Tiene un claro sentido del humor, pero uno muy seco, amargo y sarcástico, por lo general sus bromas son bastante oscuras, morbosas y crueles. Ella parece disfrutar haciendo comentarios para asustar a los sujetos de prueba o socavar su autoestima, sin embargo no suele expresar malicia. Ella hace insinuaciones e insultos sarcásticos. GLaDOS miente frecuentemente, especialmente acerca de su propio estado emocional, a menudo dice estar satisfecha o decepcionada cuando claramente se encuentra alarmada o furiosa. Generalmente se presenta como una víctima inocente, sin importar lo cruel que han sido sus acciones. Aunque no está del todo claro si realmente hay una razón para sus experimentos, se ve que ella tiene una sincera pasión por la ciencia, algo que ella considera su meta más importante en la vida. Desde el momento de la inesperada fuga de Chell de la Cámara de Pruebas 19, GLaDOS muestra signos de emociones intensas y complicadas hacia ella, que parece combinar tanto el odio con una extraña especie de afecto. Al final de ambos juegos, GLaDOS canta las canciones "Still Alive" y "Want You Gone" respectivamente, en las cuales expresa abiertamente sus emociones sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en los respectivos juegos en un estilo "pasivo-agresivo". Cerca del final de Portal 2, poco antes de eliminar a Caroline, le dice a Chell: "Pensaba que eras mi mayor enemiga cuando en realidad eres mi mejor amiga" Ella posee el control de todo el Centro de Desarrollo de Aperture Science: las cámaras de seguridad, las torretas, además de controlar los paneles, las puertas y los exparcedores de neurotoxinas letales. Ademas ella posee un gran odio y miedo a los pajaros desde que la secuestro un cuervo y fue llevada a su nido por lo que siempre cuando ve un pajaro dice "matalo!" o "corred huid! no tengo un plan para esto!" ya que le recuerda cuando fue secuestrada en las instalaciones abandonadas de aperture, ella menciona le dice a chell que mate a un pajaro que esta en una barandilla pero chell solo lo asusta y sale volando y tambien le dice a Atlas y P-body que corran ya que un pajaro puso su nido en una terminal de aperture lo que les dice " oh no, es el pajaro corred huid! no tengo un plan para esto!" lo que Atlas lo asusta para que salga volando, lo que ella les felicita diciendo "Bien hecho maquinas de matar" y termina quedandose con los huevos del ave. Galería Glados1.jpg|Apariencia de GLaDOS en Portal GLaDOS2.jpg|GLaDOS como aparece en el trailer de Portal 2 Gladospapa.jpg|GLaDOS después de ser convertida en patata por Wheatley. GladosPajaroPapa.jpg|GLaDOS después de ser "secuestrada" por un pájaro . Categoría:Núcleos Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Antagonistas